


One last tear

by The_Hollow



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Depression, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hollow/pseuds/The_Hollow
Summary: A story takes place after Moro's arc. Vegeta's world began to crumble..everyone he once loved turned their back on him because he decided to play the bad guy and save the last shards of his broken pride.





	1. Sick

It was already time for Vegeta to return home , but as he woke up, he couldn't sense Whis's Ki. Checking his surroundings , he found himself half naked in his bed. Sheets covering him neatly. 

Did he pass out during training? He couldn't tell for sure but knowing his tutor he was quick to assume Whis left without him. 

"That jerk! Couldn't he wait till I wake up?!" the Prince grumbled. It was Bulma's fault though. She keeps spoiling him around with food. Now he can't even train without being interrupted by her calling Whis like she is doing it on purpose just to piss him off - and she is doing great job with that. 

He rose up and dressed himself in a grey spandex and white battle-armor. He could feel Beerus in his room , hopefully sleeping. 

"Whis is going to bring that buffoon too.. now I have to deal with him once he knows I am here." The Prince refused to tell Goku everytime he needed to go somewhere. It makes him feel like a child and he is not the type to invite his rival of all people to train with him either - as much as he wanted to - by doing that he would end up being too dependant on the third-class's presence. He always trained solo , he doesn't mind that but being with his rival feels right. 

"Really?" He rolled the thought off his mind. 

With nothing much to do , Vegeta crouched down on the bed. A headache started to from. He closed his eyes. The last thing he remembers was training with whis , he doesn't recall passing out so why he was sleeping? Vegeta is not the sleeping type to begin with.

"That wouldn't do" the more he thought about it the more intense his headache became.

Maybe sneaking out at night to train wasn't a good idea after all. Part of him is sure Whis left him behind as some sort of punishment for disobeying instructions. Vegeta knew he was overwhelming his body but that how he used to do it. Taking it slow and easy wasn't his style. Besides Goku would most definitely surpass him again if he followed Whis's advice , even though he told him it would help him get stronger. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar Ki behind him. He turned his head to face non other than the God of destruction.

Vegeta took a deep breath. Great. It's only a big-ass coincidence that Beerus has to be awake while his not-so-loyal servant away chewing on fucking Ice creams. 

Despite his annoyance , Vegeta hopped off to greet his lord. The Saiyan only gave a slight nod of acknowledgment once he met Beerus's eyes. It made him uncomfortable , to say the least. There was something in them.The foreign glint in those eyes forced him to avert his own. He might be seeing things , there is no way his lord would show him something beyond annoyance. Let alone concern.

Vegeta waited for Beerus's usual bursts of why he was here or how he came and such but a hand brushing his cheek wasn't what he expected. Vegeta's eyes shot wide as he tensed up instinctively but didn't back away , he wanted to for some unknown reason yet he was a warrior. If his lord planning to attack , he would rather just brace himself. 

"....How do you feel?"

That feeling of missing something crept it's way back. Why would Beerus ask about something so unimportant to him? And why he looked so hesitant? Beerus removed his hand as though he sensed Vegeta's growing discomfort.  
The Saiyan cleared his throat "I am fine." It wasn't a lie , not completely at least. No life-threatening injuries in sight and aside from this tiredness , he was fine.

Beerus hummed.

The urge to question his lord's behavior was so strong but he just couldn't bring himself to say more than what the other wanted to hear. Once again , his eyes found interest in anything but Beerus. He felt an idiot for being nervous over nothing.

"W-whis is going to be here soon. He went to an urgent call for some time while you were slumbering" A nod was all Beerus received. The god cursed himself for stuttering , though it's something he couldn't help. Images of bloodied , lifeless corpse keep flashing before his eyes each moment the Saiyan gaze meets his. He wanted to hug the man and beg for forgiveness - how ironic - for a god to wish for such thing. But the harm he caused is something he would never forgive himself for. Destroying and killing is a thing , he wouldn't feel sorry if that was the case but what he did - to his trainee - to the proud prince of all Saiyans is nothing he could face. So he run away and used Whis's abilities for help.

His throat clinched when he heard Vegeta's quickened heart, for good and bad reason. His heart is beating again! But it wasn't in it's normal pace. Whis was right , they might've erased part of his memories but they couldn't do anything about Vegeta's body. Beerus's Ki violated each cell in this body, it's only normal for him to be afraid now. After the horrifying experience he was placed in. Beerus tried to compose himself. If he kept acting strange , Vegeta would remember. The angel said the effect is not permanent. There is still a chance of him remembering and that's the last thing he wants. 

Vegeta stood there immobilized. Cold sweat dropped down his face , mind rattling around and lungs having trouble functioning properly. He wanted this feeling away. There is no possible explanation of his fear , he wasn't scared of being challenged by Beerus and he knows Beerus wouldn't destroy Earth , for now , so why he was frightened? 

Vegeta's hitched breathes didn't go unnoticed by the god , maybe being near him was worse than he expected. Deciding to keep distance between them, he turned to leave when a light flashed few steps from him , revealing whis who received an immediate disdainful glare from his trainee.

"You awake" Whis giggles made Vegeta's blood boil. But he let it slide. He inhaled deeply to calm himself , now that he wasn't alone with Beerus , breathing seemed easier. 

Whis eyed him , searching for something in need to be fixed before deciding everything was perfect , physically of course. 

"Shall we go?" A sincere , warm smiled found it's way down his face. He was thankful the prince on his feet again. Though , he wondered how long the magic would last. Bringing people back to life was an easy task but erasing part of their memories? Well , this is the first time he had tried it. He doesn't know how good it went. Time will tell.

Vegeta grabbed whis's shoulder , with no words offered the angel flashed away. Beerus stared at the now vacant room , wondering if letting him live was the right choice. Logically , Bulma would definitely try to bring him back the moment she knew he "died". It doesn't matter how much he wanted to hide what he did - even by killing the prince - it's going to bite his back someday.

The flight was silent , as usual. Vegeta is not the talkative type. One of the reasons why he favored him over Goku. He never admitted it to anyone. Especially knowing Vegeta's inferiority what pushes him to be stronger. And it's not like Vegeta likes being complimented anyway. 

He felt the grip on his shoulder loosens which whis managed to catch before it slides completely. Vegeta gasped as he felt Whis's hands firmly holding his. 

"You seem tired. Do you want me to carry you. It would be a problem if you fell from here" there's no mocking tone in his voice but Vegeta didn't feel less humiliated. He shook his head negatively "I am fine". Now it feels like an obvious lie , really. He didn't even realize his hand was slipping off. First panicking then almost fainting like high school girl? How embarrassing. 

"The idiot.... uh , kakarot , are you going to return with him?" 

Whis thought for a second "no , I have some sort of work to deal with , maybe next time." Another lie. 

Vegeta sighed in relief. At least he didn't realize he's been lied to. If only Bulma was pregnant again , he wouldn't have to worry about Vegeta tagging along. 

Their feet touched the ground lightly. Whis waved his goodbyes then vanished through the space again.

One month has passed and Vegeta's body started getting more and more tired per day as if his energy's being sucked out. Bulma found him unconscious in the gravity room few times . she didn't question him at first , he always beats himself down to his lowest limits before walking out , completely drained. It wasn't until he started skipping training and sleeping a lot that she thought something was off. Vegeta never skipped training , maybe when Goku had died but he was depressed back then. 

Bulma sighed , she would help her husband getting better , like always. But first she needed preparations for the party she promised kirllin and well ... to meet with Goku. He might know something.

She heard steps behind her. Abruptly stood up once she realized who was there.

"vegeta? Going somewhere?"

"The idiot.. I mean , wondered if kakarot is up for a spar"

She didn't like how quiet his voice was. His face was pale , he obviously lost some weight too. Her Prince looked a bit thinner through his usual spandex. 

"A spar would do. You want me to call him here?" She encouraged.

"No, I will search for him" She blinked for a second , maybe he just wants some fresh air?  
Bulma pulled a card from her pocket.

"Here. Treat Goku after you guys over. He is crazy for food , you know him" she smiled teasingly as he snorted , fully aware it's all about him. Training wasn't the only thing he skipped. 

Vegeta stepped outside Capsule corp , still unsure if he is capable of flying or not. His Ki level is so low.

"A spar my ass" he huffed. He doesn't know why he lied. Maybe not to worry her more than he already had. Was he going sick? That's absurd. Saiyans are immune to sickness. Then he remembered Goku's heart virus. 

"Kakarot might know something..." he doesn't like asking for help but what else he can do? Staying in bed forever? No thanks.

No enough faith in his own Ki , Vegeta closed his eyes and searched for Goku's Ki. He wouldn't risk flying if Goku was far from-

"Hey , Vegeta!" He almost stumbled over as some familiar, high-pitched , bubbly voice echoed behind him.

"You - !" Vegeta managed to steady himself , his head jerked towards the offensive presence "What the fuck?!"

Goku pouted "Harsh. You were searching for me..." he trailed off once he saw Vegeta's pale face. "You okay?" 

Vegeta grunted. He forgot , goku can tell when he is searching for him , a side effect of the fusion. 

"I am okay , well not quite. Use that annoying technique of yours and get us somewhere. I want to ask you something" Goku's eyes lit up. It's been a while since he and Vegeta spent time together. He missed the grumpy midget.

With a goofy , painfully wide smile he grabbed Vegeta's hand and transmitted them near his house. 

Vegeta checked his surroundings "why here?" 

"Why not? We can walk down the forest and talk." 

Vegeta said nothing. Pulling his hand away , he followed.

"So , what's up" Goku turned around , forcing vegeta to stop mid way. "You wanted to ask me something."

"I .... my Ki" vegeta blinked awkwardly. He wanted to ask indeed but forgot to think of how to explain his problem.

Goku's smile vanished "wait... you are not suppressing your Ki then? I only managed to find you because you were searching for me.. I thought you are hiding your Ki."

Vegeta closed his eyes , with a sigh he opened them glaring at his own formed shadow on the muddy ground "no , I can't...I don't know how to say it but it's like my Ki is being constantly drained for no reason. I don't even know if I can fly anymore." 

Goku eyes shot wide "so you are losing energy? When did this start?"

Vegeta didn't bother thinking about it before but now that Goku mentioned it.. it started almost a month ago. When he returned with Whis.. When he...

Vegeta's eyes zoned out. He thought back to the strange behavior of Beerus. He's been asked if he was okay. Could it be that -

"Vegeta?" Goku's concerned voice pulled him out of his haze. He trained his eyes upward to meet Goku's.

"A month ago." He spluttered "I've been tired ever since." Vegeta felt uncomfortable. He never shared or asked for this kind of help. Knowing Goku's nonexistent capacity for judging didn't ease the knot in his abdomen. Frowning "consider keeping this a secret. I don't want to worry Bulma and the kids." 

Goku found himself wondering if it's the same problem he faced years ago. Though he didn't lose Ki , just had problems controlling it. Kaio helped him , maybe he could help Vegeta. He made up his mind , held Vegeta's hand then disappeared.

"My , if it isn't Mr. shut-the-fuck-up-and-raise-your-hands."


	2. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to ; Most Emotional Music Ever- Jane's Lament

Living amongst humans , testing Earth's food and adapting their habits was ever so helpful in humanizing him to an extent. It wasn't easy to blend in and push the wrenched thrill to the back of his head. Working in the field instead of training , shopping and helping Chichi or raising his offsprings as humans - wasn't really his thing. He didn't like it one bit but found himself accepting it. Even if it's just to save himself from Chichi's criticisms. Not that he blames her. From what he gathered, it was his duty as her husband. He learned not everyone is obsessed with beating someone or getting beaten. His eldest son was the finest example , despite possessing a great potential , he chose to live as human. Only resorts to violence to restore peace. The youngest on the other hand , reminds him of himself. He can see the spark in him. The thrill to be challenged and tested. Yet , he was pushed the other way around , just like his brother. 

He understood them but nobody understood him. 

This strange feeling to test himself appeared to be a "Saiyan" trait. The very thing people always mocked him for possessing , he used to hear them saying "Goku is just being Goku" as if he was something different , abnormal. Then Vegeta came to the picture. The embodiment of everything he - sometimes - tried to push away. A Prince who never seems to get tired of calling him that stupid name and honestly? He likes it. It makes him feel normal. He wasn't the only one with such extreme lust for battles. A proud Saiyan , Vegeta called him. Someone who understands him.

Despite babbling about Saiyans all the time , Vegeta started behaving more and more like human , but never abandoned his pride. Never forget who he is. It amused Goku to no end. Being both good husband yet a very powerful Saiyan warrior at the same time , is a balance he doesn't think he can achieve for himself. 

In battles , fighting alongside Vegeta was a bliss. Of course , he would rather take on enemies alone but fighting with Vegeta , side by side , fills him with pride. He remembers when Vegeta decided to stay behind and fight Zamusu , Goku didn't even think for a second before deciding to do the same. 

He admired The Prince , but that fact was overshadowed by Vegeta's - seemingly endless - hatred. Most of the times Goku fails to understand him , especially when talking about strong opponents , Vegeta always growls and attack him full power. To Goku's misfortune , it happens a lot. In the Hyperbolic time chamber Vegeta snapped at him for "thinking like a child". He wasn't convinced , all he did was sharing his excitement with someone he considered an equal. But Vegeta is known for his short temper , trying to understand the reason for his constant tantrums is futile. 

However , he loved seeing Vegeta flushed when being teased about Bulma , or when talking embarrassing things in general. These rare moments shows more to the man than the grumpy - 164cm in height everyone knows. In spite of all Vegeta's antics , there is a shy child underneath.

One who doesn't know what a joke is.

"Shut up!" Vegeta clamored ,  
Folding his arms tightly to his chest with a very sour face. His patience is running thin.

Whoops. Kaio should have known better than throwing his not-so-funny jokes around. Not when Vegeta is there. 

Goku injected himself before everything gets out of control. He pushed vegeta aside (who is now sneering at him) and tried to get his answers properly.

After a bit of explaining and ignoring the "shut the fuck up"s coming from behind his back every time he mentions Vegeta's "weakness" , he ended up facing a very confused Kaio.

"Goku. Vegeta isn't supposed to have this problem. During your battle against Moro he learned how to control his Ki and has a healing power now. Whatever this is , it might be a Saiyan illness which I don't think I know of. You should ask Beerus and Whis or use dragon balls for that matter."

Vegeta flinched at the mention of Beerus , gladly no one noticed.

"You are saying I spent 10 precious minutes of my life listening to your shitty sense of humour for nothing?!" He growled , striding towards him only to be pushed back by Goku - who thanked him hurriedly then vanished. 

Kaio laughed nervously. At least his life's been spared.

Snatching his arm away , the furious prince turned around , eyeing the familiar nature. 

"Vegeta. Don't get so riled up over a joke. It's his planet , his rules." Goku scratched the back of his neck. He thought his "rival" was in a good mood today , seeing that he didn't yell every two seconds but he was wrong.

"Then you should've known better than dragging me there!" Yeah , utterly wrong.

"You asked for help. Despite his weirdness he knows more than we give him credits for." Goku was on the verge of yelling back but he sighed to calm himself. He doesn't want to push Vegeta too much considering his condition "At least we know our options now. Either use dragon balls or wait for Beerus and Whis , they should be here for Marron's birthday. I am sure Bulma will invite them to the party. It's only in two days".

A party? Vegeta had no idea. He sucked in his breathe , Beerus will be here? "N-no. I told you not to tell anyone! There's no reason to seek help from them."

Confusion showered Goku's face. "Why. They are not family members. I am sure few questions wouldn't hurt." He tried to smile but Vegeta reeled back , brows furrowed in apprehension.

He didn't expect Vegeta to fall silent. The older Saiyan uncharacteristically averted his eyes.

"Look. It might be a simple sickness , we should know what it is before wishing for anything. If they don't show up two days from now , I will gather the dragon balls myself , deal?" 

Vegeta glared for few seconds then reluctantly nodded in agreement. He knows he would have to give a reason if he argued more and he doesn't even know why himself. 

He walked towards Goku , voice grueling "I would like to go home." he wanted to sleep. This 15 minutes of paying attention to something other than his room's ceiling spent all his energy. Or maybe it's the fact that he doesn't eat much lately.

Goku whined but offered his hand nevertheless. He hoped to spend more time with him but he can see exhaustion written all over his rival's face. Vegeta took the offer gladly then disappeared and reappeared in front of Bulma who startled a bit as she spotted them in the living room. 

"Someone's ass got whipped faster than usual , I see." She smiled , approaching them calmly.

Goku scratched his face "em , we didn't spar because Vegeta is s -" he cut himself off , remembering Vegeta's warning then stumbled to find an excuse "- hungry..?".

"Yeah. Exactly. I am starving" confirmed the prince through his teeth. Out of all fucking possible reasons Kakarot - 

Bulma looked unconvinced. She gave Vegeta what he needed to buy food , if that was the case but she decided to play along. 

"Tsk. Come down the kitchen you two. 'Will make you something to eat" she motioned for them to follow her.

Vegeta made a look which Goku shrugged with an apologetic smile before following silently. 

The bots prepared food worthy of two weaks , only that Vegeta's share was barley touched. He played with his food as Goku digged in. Disgustingly shoving everything in his mouth at once. Bulma watched her husband "Vegeta. I thought you were hungry" she sounded worried.

Fuck you Kakarot.

"I am." He said , grabbing some chicken leg , munching quietly.

Vegeta managed to finish half of his meal. That's more than anything he ate for a while. Bulma seemed pleased. 

Feeling nauseous , he excused himself to his room. Leaving Goku to deal with Bulma , he deserved that much.

Two days passed rather quickly for Vegeta's liking. He spent them in his room , mediating or tending to Bulla.  
Bulma tried to talk with him but he slacked off , saying there's nothing to worry about. 

"They declined , huh."

Goku and Vegeta stood at comfortable distance away from the preying ears of others. Vegeta sighed "yeah. Whis said he's busy" Internally thanking his luck. 

Goku hummed softly then run off to full his stomach , leaving Vegeta alone nearby the large pool. He stared at the rippled water , the purl calmed him. He could hear muffled humans voices , plates clacking , laughter and more unrecognizable sounds behind him , vegeta was too occupied with his thoughts to make out anything of it.

He couldn't see Pan flying his direction , or hear the swathed "watch out" before finding himself beneath the surface , buried deep in the water. He held whatever breathe left in his lungs , eyes narrowed in pain. Red engulfed his vision as he held his breathe instinctively , hoping he could make it back to the surface before his lungs drown with water.

But he wanted to breathe. A guttural sound screaming at the back of his head to inhale and flood his deprived lungs with oxygen , or he would die. He closed his eyes as he lost control over himself , the last thing he saw was an orange figure. Everything went blank.

\-----

It was already time for Vegeta to go home. The Saiyan wore a clean set of grey jumpsuit and white armor , waiting for Whis to come back. It has been thirty minutes , what took him so long? All he needs to do is tracking down Champa who is most likely after the Super dragon balls again. He huffed in annoyance. If only he wasn't stubborn and learned Instant transmission properly , he wouldn't have been stuck here now. 

Vegeta heard commotion outside his door , the second thing he felt was a sharp kick slammed his body to the wall. Before he had the chance to compose himself , a hand dragged him by the hair , pinning him down his bed. 

The prince ascended to his final blue form as he confirmed his attacker's identity. He thrashed out , swinging his fist to his lord's face which was caught easily and twisted out of it's original place. Vegeta clutched his teeth , minimizing the pain. He used his other hand but to no avail. 

Beerus placed a palm on the Saiyan's chest , holding him down. With single surge of power , several cracks echoed followed by loud scream.

Vegeta's ribcage was useless now. He should heal himself as fast as possible. The warrior let out spasmodic breathes.

"B-beerus. Why..." he stopped dead once something hard brushed against his crotch. 

Beerus tore up Vegeta's armor and the next moment he found himself fully exposed , save for his gloves and boots.

Eyes glittering with lust , he run a hand down Vegeta's hips.

The warrior's brain raced , couldn't register what his lord was doing , no , he didn't want to believe this was actually happening. Not when his attacker way stronger than him with little to no hope in winning.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" between pure shock , panic and embarrassment ; he yelled , kicking his leg to free himself only for it to be rendered back useless , dislocated. 

Beerus ribbed off his waist band , freeing his dripping manhood which was rather huge for someone so slender. 

"H- hey....don't you fucking dare!!" Vegeta tried to get away again. However , his fruitless attempts seemed to infuriate the silent god even more. He used his tail to spread Vegeta's legs , one hand pinning him down , the other one grabbed his own cock.

He positioned himself between the panicked prince's thighs. With incredible force , he shoved in. Earning grievous scream in return.

Without waiting for the prince to adjust , the god began pushing in and out forcefully. Each thrust stronger than the last. 

Beerus's power increased to a level Vegeta never dreamed of reaching , even Super Saiyan blue couldn't put up with it , neither his healing abilities.

Blood trickled down his thighs , soaking layers of sheets. Something undeniably tore up , he could feel the warm blood gushing over and over again.

His legs crippled due to the immense pain he was subjected to. Why is this happening to him? He was supposed to train , to beat Beerus one day and here he was. Humiliated , used as his target's sex tool. 

The prince folded a bleeding arm over his eyes , unable to look at Beerus's face anymore. The groans and moans were making him sick . He shut his mouth tight , pretendIng not to be there while it lasted.

Easy to say. He couldn't. His pride stung in his chest , reminding him of his weakness. It was still hard to process why Beerus decided to humiliate him like this. Was it because he is weak? Inadequate? His eyes watered at the thought. 

It's not fair. He gave it his all. Trained so hard , with all he has got and yet - 

Tears streamed down his face. He sobbed quietly , biting his bottom lip to subdue his voice. 

Beerus kept pounding for what it seemed like eternity before shooting his semen , burning Vegeta's insides like lava. No , it wasn't just a feeling - it burnt his inside for sure. He could feel the pile rising in his mouth as he coughed and vomited blood.

To his dismay , not one second passed before he felt Beerus thrust in again. 

"N.. no." He chocked out. His body couldn't take more. He is going to die.

Unable to maintain Super Saiyan blue , he involuntarily descended to his base form which only helped increasing the pain. 

Vegeta lost track of reality. His vision blacked out every two seconds. Head swarming and blood seeping through his eyes , nose and torn ass copiously.

He couldn't breathe. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma run besides him as goku placed his drenched form on the ground. Everyone else hovered around them.

"He is not breathing.." 

"Dad. His lungs must be flooded with water! He needs Artificial respiration." Gohan knelt down , inspecting vegeta. 

Goku blinked in oblivion "what? What is that?" 

His son sighed , motioned for him to move aside. He lifted Vegeta's lower jaw forward then placed his own mouth on the prince's. Breathing into his mouth several times before he felt Vegeta's features twist , breathing again on his own after a fit of chocking and coughing. 

Goku wished he knew what this artificial thing means , he tried to push this lewd thought aside and focus on Vegeta who is now being supported to sit by his son.

Gohan smiled as Bulma sighed in relief. 

"How come one of the most powerful warriors drown into a pool?" It sounded like a taunt but she was genuinely confused. Never thought the day her husband die drowning - would come.

Vegeta side gazed at her , still trying to catch his breathe.

Gohan noted a blood trail down his neck "He knocked his head up. There is a serious injury here."

"Dende!" Goku called before anyone start hammering him with questions. 

The green Namikian hurried besides the prince. Once he finished his task , he gasped.

Goku frowned "something wrong?" 

Dende stared in disbelief , voice shaking "There ..there's another life inside.."


	3. Decision

Breathe. The word echoed through his head again and again as the air ceased within his chest , no longer able to concentrate on anything besides his pitiful attempts to breathe. He saw Bulma's lips moving but heard nothing. All he could hear was the pounding of his own heart. Vegeta shut his eyes , brows furrowed painfully. 

It's a dream. It has to be. 

Suddenly , warmth enveloped him. Wondering why , he opened his eyes , orbs training upward to meet Dende's terrified ones.

Vegeta coughed for the last time before sighing heavily. His eardrums finally able to do it's job. 

He heard a gasp , then..

"There ..there's another life inside.."

Oh , of course. Life has never been easy on him and it's not going to be now. 

Images flashed before Vegeta's sight. Of that day , of what he hoped was a dream just one second ago. He still feels Beerus's touches all over his body. Laying down , naked at the mercy of what he once called God who burnt him from the inside out.

"What does that mean , Vegeta? What does he mean?"

"No big deal , don't worry. Just got myself laid" he thought sarcastically , ignoring Bulma's endless questions. He pushed himself up and headed back inside. It took all his energy not to look at anyone , especially not her.

Distantly , he heard gasps and muffled questions as he got further away from the gathering.

Vegeta needed to change , deep down , he knew this is the last time he would be allowed here. 

The decision was made.

___ 

Her eyes were swollen and red , tears still rolling down uncontrollably for god knows how long. She would rather die on spot than having to talk with him right now but she knows there is no escaping this conversation , no hiding would spare her the reality she is running away from. Locking herself in her bedroom for what seems half an hour didn't ease the pain.

Though no words exchanged between them , she knew what it's going to be like the moment she opens the door and confront him. She doesn't want to. She doesn't want to hear his answer. 

How many years she had to share the one she loved and now it's happening all over again. Surprisingly , it hurts more than the first time. She chuckled. Hollow voice wavered through the dark room. Of course it would hurt , her childish crush on Yamcha is nothing compared to her love for him - yet , here she was. Same results. 

She agonized over what his situation means , though not clear yet. Why it had to be a man? Was Vegeta into men all those years before? She Could never compete with a dick and testicles. 

In spite of the burn in her chest , she has to know. 

Bulma wiped her tears. She stepped out and headed down the stairs to the living room. Careless about her appearance.

It's either now or never. She wasn't a spineless woman. 

Kirllin was the first to notice her approaching quietly. He motioned for Marron "Go play with Trunk and Goten". She beamed then run off with no questions. Bulma envied the carelessness. The poor girl's party had already been spoiled , she doesn't want her to witness any more conflicts. Especially not the one she is about to start.

The scientist checked her remained guests ; Kirllen , yamcha , Gohan and.. Vegeta were all sitting on different couches. She vaguely remembers Goku asking for the Dragon Radar. 

Silence stretched for few minutes. Nobody dared uttering a word till it was erupted by a heavy sigh that caught everyone's attention , except for Vegeta whose eyes never abandoned it's favorite spot on the marble floor. 

She stalked behind them , opened a large window. Bulma wondered why Vegeta was sitting here for a moment. 

With a deep breathe , she started sternly "So , I guess there is no point in demanding privacy since You are here." She eyed him , searching for any suggesting sign but found nothing. Oh , it might be the same scene she made years ago but not exactly. This is Vegeta , and he is not easily rattled.

"Say , Vegeta. How long?"

Gohan shifted uncomfortably. That was a bit harsh. She is angry , no doubt , but maybe the old man had his reason? One he can't admit to everyone. Suddenly he didn't want to be there. He shared wearily glances with Kirllen who seemed equally nervous. On the other hand Yamcha seemed intrigued. 

Bulma knitted her brows "Very well. Who?" She leaned over the window , folding her arms annoyingly as the first question got ignored. 

So is the second one. Still in the same position she saw him when she first entered the room. Arms resting on his knees , face blank , blinking on a rare occasions.

She huffed and began pacing the room "Why. You don't feel like talking today? Not too unnatural for you considering your embarrassing social skills but regardless , I want answers." She stated impatiently. 

Bulma paused her furious padding when no answer was heard , again. 

Was she so unworthy of his attention now? That he wouldn't even bother explaining his affair to her? She felt as if they were back to square one. When she was no more than a mere fuck.

"Good for you Vegeta. Actually no , this suits you very well. You always come and leave for months , rarely informing me. But you know what? I trusted you. I never - for a second - thought you would go whoring yourself around-"

"Bulma-" Gohan warned. He knows the heiress would regret this later. She is at the boiling point now and not thinking rationally. 

"No! you shut up or leave!" She pointed her finger at him "this has nothing to do with you" 

True. It has nothing to do with him. Regardless , he felt bad for Vegeta. His dad mentioned something about Ki problem before going for the dragon balls. Apparently Vegeta is not in his best shape for this confrontation. The memory of a shaking , drenched figure still fresh in his mind. The prince seemed so pale and out of it when Dende blurted out the horrifying news.

With a frown , he sat back.

Gohan wished his father was here.

Satisfied with his compliance , Bulma resumed "I wholeheartedly believed you were training , I even encouraged you and built any type of machines you asked for yet this is how you -" Her voice cracked at the last word.   
For instant , Bulma's heart squeezed. Her eyes met Gohan briefly , who sent her a bleeding look. She understood. 

"If I am misunderstanding something , if this is some sick joke then say , Vegeta. Won't you?" 

Silence. 

"This is it then? You cheat on me with a fucking man and return pregnant and expect me to - just how could you?! I am not surprised you can bear a life , you Saiyans are bunch of big ass monkeys and your biology is beyond me but why?!" Her softness did not last , she blurted out whatever crossed her mind. As much as he hated being called monkey, she didn't care. 

"Was I not enough for you?!" She yelled , high pitched voice startled everyone .. even him. 

Vegeta leisurely side eyed her , still , no emotions.

Taken aback "Oh? You finally decided to pull yourself out of your daydreaming and pay attention to what I am saying?" She huffed a humorless laugh.

He stared for two more seconds. Bulma's seething didn't waggle his stony , uncaring demeanor.

"You done?" He retorted. Voice toneless.

Vegeta doesn't want to explain and he is making himself clear. He stood up , keeping eye contact "If so , I would like to leave"

The audacity.

Something between a growl and chuckle escaped her throat. She doesn't really know how to deal with him anymore. He always surprised her , even now. In all her life , nobody made her feel so worthless as he did. 

Tears streamed down , she smiled bitterly.

"Go. And never return again"

Bulma turned swiftly and headed up stairs. She should have known. A person can't change entirely. 

She was an idiot to believe he did.

Her legs shook , incapable of holding her any longer. she slid down , head resting on the white door of her room as she sobbed loudly. 

She felt a pang in her chest when she kicked him out but she couldn't stand his attitude - not this time. 

At some point he forgot they were there too , blinking stupidly , he cleared his throat "don't"

Whether it was for Gohan's sympathetic eyes or Kirllin's judging ones , he didn't know.

They both sighed.

"You can stay in my place-" 

"Mine too." Kirllin chimed. He might be a bit mad due to Vegeta's dismissive behavior but knowing him , there must be a reason. 

"It's fine." The prince declined quietly then strode towards the door. 

"At the very least you could pretend to be sorry , faggot" Yamcha finally said , drinking in the whole situation.  
He always despised Vegeta for stealing both his life and woman which is why he was here , to watch him squirm and beg for forgiveness - the way he was forced to years ago - but it never came. In fact it was the other way around. Bulma was the one who broke at the end and he doesn't know why everyone was giving him a pass.

Vegeta pretended the insult did not affect him , as he made it outside , he heard Gohan's muffled voice. Probably yelling at Yamcha for his harsh words. The boy was ever so considerate.

He thanked him inwardly then flew away. 

With no place in mind , his flight was slow (not that he can go faster if he wanted). 

He had thought of what to do after leaving the pool. And for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. How could he? He didn't have time to register this whole situation but he knew one thing ; he would never be prepared to say the truth. It's not like he can run around accusing Beerus of violating him either.

He thought of Bulma. The woman sounded really hurt and he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for her. He couldn't even feel sorry for himself. 

Suddenly , unbearable pain shot through his body and knocked the air out of him instantly. He lost control over his Ki and fell downward. Before he could make sense of anything , familiar hands caught him mid way , saving him from falling face first onto the rocky ground.

"Ka..ka..rot" he chocked.

"Hey , I got you.." Goku shushed him softly. He landed on random cliff and placed Vegeta on the ground.

"I was surprised when I sensed your Ki since ..you know. Thank god I made it in time" 

Despite the pain , Vegeta pushed himself away from the orange-clad oaf. He coiled on himself , arms hugging his small , aching form as he trembled. His young features contorted in utter agony.

"Vegeta?.. what's wrong?" Goku stammered , he doesn't look good at all. He reached to him , grabbing his shoulders for support.

"I ... I .." The prince chocked then clenched his teeth. What was happening to him? 

The Saiyan was a pale as goku now. Sweat trickling down his face , he took deep breaths - oh how he started hating this mechanism recently.

After few minutes of silence and panting he managed to even his wheezing. Shaky arms pushing slightly "I am.. fine now..." he rasped.

Goku sighed , backing away "Thank god! What was this about? Oh and why are you here alone , you shouldn't use your power yet! You know better" he lectured.

Oh here we go again "shove it off , Kakarot! I had no choice.... she kicked me out"

"SHE DID WHAT?!!" 

Vegeta covered his ears , can't this idiot realize how tired he was by just looking? 

"She is hurt... your son offered a place but I wanted to be alone for a while" he averted his eyes. Though the last thing he wanted to do was being alone. Beerus presence is still lingered in the back of his head. 

But he didn't want pity. That's for sure.

"Just go fetish the dragon balls so we can figure this out. I will stay here for now." he gustred him to go and closed his eyes. He felt sleepy. 

"I will. I already found three! But vegeta..." Goku smiled awkwardly"how did you get ...p..pregnant?"

The query was not intended to be offensive , Goku doesn't even know how to kiss but that did nothing to stop the rush flood of unwanted memories invading his head. He grunted , eyes remained shut tightly "just go" 

Goku pouted disappointingly but complied nevertheless.

"Okay. I will come back , you stay here." 

He vanished , spent hours seeking the glowing orbs. Thanks to his instant transmission , he found all seven in a matter of hours. 

When he reappeared on the same rocky cliff again , Vegeta was gone.


	4. Far away

Had he not left his rival alone , non of this would've happened. 

"Vegeta , where are you?!" He darted his eyes around , still hovering in the air searching for any sign of the prince. 

"Vegeta , please! This isn't funny!" He pleaded , panic rising every passing moment. Was Vegeta playing hide and seek with him? 

"Shit! I can't sense his Ki" Goku mumbled , clenching his fists. The sun was already setting but he couldn't stop surveying. After 30 minutes , he decided it was futile. Vegeta could be anywhere on this planet.

Should he return to Capsule corporation? Maybe Vegeta changed his mind and flew back there? "No , I would have sensed him.." He clawed his hair in desperation. What should he do? 

"Kaio!" He yelled frustratingly , hoping the god would help. 

"Hey, goku! No need to scream , I am more than able to hear you!" 

Ignoring him , "Can you find Vegeta's whereabouts? He disappeared and I can't sense him!" Exhaustion took over his voice "please no questions! Just do it!"

The god grunted indignantly "He is not on Earth."

Not on earth? "Search further!." The Saiyan knew he was overreacting but something deep inside was yelling at him , welling up the anxiety he was unfamiliar with. 

Kaio sighed "I can't. The universe is vast. Just calm down , Vegeta is no child. I am sure he-"

Goku growled , cutting off the connection. What had possibly gone wrong while he was away? Strange feeling crept to his chest as he dove through the air. He must do something before it was too late. 

Then , it clicked to him "the dragon balls!" 

with a smile , he placed seven orbs hastily on the ground , chanting the usual phrase to summon the eternal dragon.

"I shall grant you three wishes" the dragon said.

"Shenron! I want you to search for Vegeta and tell me his exact location now!" Goku demanded , holding his breathe as he waited. 

"That wish cannot be granted." All hopefulness disappeared from the Saiyan's face "His ki cannot be found."

Was Vegeta dead? Goku clamped his teeth down , frustrated , there's nothing else he could do now. He contemplated on what to wish next "Okay , second wish! Tell me everything you know about male Saiyan's .. err , pregnancy! Is it possible? And does it affect Ki level?" 

"Yes. The fetal drains it's bearer's energy to nothing in a matter of hours or days. It depends on one's strength. As it yielded no good , Saiyans stopped relying on males for reproduction thousands years ago." Goku's jaw sank , sweat drenched his face "No way..." vegeta was carrying a death sentence this whole time? What if ... "Shenron... in such case , it counts as natural death , yes?." He barley whispered ,voice faint , unsure if he wanted to confirm his doubt.

"Correct. Now , I've granted you three wishes!" 

The seven balls emerged into a yellow blur before his eyes as they scattered around the planet. He cursed himself for wasting the third wish but remembered he still had a chance , he lifted two fingers and instantly appeared in the otherworld. 

ــــــــــــــــــــــــ

Bulma took a sip of her red glass of wine , having cried for the past few hours she decided to serve herself a drink or two. Her lips curled into a tired smile as she watched Bulla playing with a small teddy bear between her hands while babbling incoherent words. What was she thinking when she kicked Vegeta out , just like that? The poor man has nowhere to go and he is too prideful to accept anyone's else help. Bulma frowned , she recalled how hard it was to bear a child and tend to him all alone. She wished nothing like that for Vegeta. However , she wouldn't go anywhere isolating herself here forever.

Bulma tugged Bulla in her bed then strode outside making her way down the staircase. She heard voices as she neared that god forsaken living room.

"What do you mean his life is in danger , father?"

"The thing inside keeps sucking out his energy to death , Shenron said a normal Saiyan would last for few hours, maybe days.. Vegeta is not in the otherworld yet..but from what he told me this has been going on for a month.." 

"A month?! He doesn't have much time as it is -"

"Yes , the last time I saw him , he was in immense pain and couldn't even fly. But then he just disappeared! Neither Shenron , Kaio or Yemma were able to find him!" 

She overheard the whole conversation between Goku and his son. Tears started to form in her eyes "Vegeta.." How foolish she has been?!   
The heiress stepped out of her hiding "T-there must be something we can do!.." her stammered words trailed off when Goku's furious eyes met her bloodshot ones.

"The last time you tried to do something , we ended here." She flinched , never being yelled at with such venom before "I've gone through Gohan's memories to understand what the hell happened and just - HOW COULD YOU?!" Goku slammed a fist over the white table , leaving a dent. "Whoring himself , you told him? Maybe that's something you would do but rest assured , he is not that type of people!" He heaved , unable to contain his anger "I spend most of my time with him , I know how much he treasured you..." Goku paused , reminiscing all the glorious occasions Vegeta joined him in both body and soul "Did you know , Vegeta hated fusion , more than anything but..." he smiled bitterly "..all it took for him to join me , was.. the slight mention of you." At some point he lost track of what's going on around him , being too occupied with his anger and ..something else , he missed the loud sobbing of Bulma. She dropped on the nearby couch , face buried in her hands as she sobbed loudly. Gohan tried his best to comfort , almost berated his father who apologized half-heartedly. 

Bulma shook her head , training her buffed eyes upward but never meeting his. "Don't apologize , Goku. You were right. I didn't think of him , Trunks or Bulla. My ridiculous insecurities got the better of me.." she cleared her raspy voice and stood up "I am sorry , I know I have no right to ask this but..please, help me. We can't just do nothing."

Goku nodded, she is right. He had tried everything came to mind , almost gave up and went into hysterics.. yelling at Bulma. But no , he was not going to give up yet. 

Though , giving up was inevitable.

ــــــــــــــــــــــــ

Vegeta's eyes fluttered open , he cringed at the bright light immediately. The room was white , the door , the dresser ,the walls , literally everything ridiculously white including the long sleeve shirt and pants he was dressed in. Vegeta pushed himself up , attempting to make sense of where he was. The last thing he remembered was another wave of pain crushing his body .."Don't tell me I passed out again.." he sighed in exasperation. This is getting unbelievably absurd , passing out every two minutes like a helpless child.

"Oh , you did." A feminine , familiar voice cut through his eardrums like a knife , he snapped his head at her , instinctively jumping into a fighting stance only to fall face first onto the ground "W-what the.." 

"Vegeta , be careful. Your body is at the verge of dying." Vados warned in a whiny voice , not so unlike her annoying brother. She waved her staff , placing him back on the bed while chanting foreign words to ease his pain.

"Where am I?" He tried hard to erase the shaky tone off his voice, feeling the contractions fade slowly thanks to Vados "What happened?"

"I am sure you have a lot of questions , but first, you should make a decision. The baby growing inside is going to kill you eventually , you have two options ; either allow me to abort it or speed it's growth , using my power , I can deliver a healthy baby. You wouldn't feel anything and your life would be saved." She paused , looking at him with a solemn face "I believe it's your choice , that's why I didn't do anything yet. But know , you don't have time." 

Vegeta was speechless, realising he would die wasn't that surprising if he took a moment to observe his current physical condition. However , the knowing look she gave him..the fact that she knew about the depth of his shame hit him harder than any punch would. He lowered his head , inwardly cursing himself over and over again for being such a pathetic weakling and now he has to choose between his own pride and his child's life... Beerus's child. Vegeta swallowed , ignoring the dryness of his mouth. 

"Does anyone know I am here?" He rasped loudly , almost randomly but then he realized why. He was worried about his family and kakarot .. he didn't even know where he was. 

"Just me , Lord Champa , Whis and ..Lord Beerus."

Oh , great. Champa of all people. "Then I suppose this is not the seven universe."  
She nodded , though it was more of a statement than a question. 

He opened his mouth again , but nothing came out. A huge part of him screamed at him to kill it. The mere thought of raising Beerus's child disgusted him but what gave him the right to kill it? The child did nothing to him. Vegeta remembered Bulla , his adorable princess..

"I can't." He grimaced , thinking to himself "I am already far too gone , killing a child to save my pride as a man... what left of it..no. I don't think I would ever live the way I used to. Even in my servitude life under Frieza , I never had to go through this. It's far too late to think about me now , I ruined my relationship with Bulma , abandoning my children without thinking all in the name of this stupid pride... what left of it.."

Vados's eyes widened as she heard unpleasant chuckles. She could see his inner turmoil plainly on his face , the glassy eyes , the bitter grin. The way his voice almost cracked when he made the choice.

The process was painless and familiar. Light emerged from his insides as she spoke a foreign language while moving her staff. It took longer than what Whis needed to deliver Bulla , not that Vegeta cared anyway. His mind dozed off , idly wondering how the baby would look. 

"Here you go! It's a girl!" Vegeta opened his eyes , looking at the baby in Vados's hands. She was cute , to say the least ; her purple hair was messy , reaching a little bit above her neck. Eyes almost identical to Beerus's except they were white with black pupils , though they were big , surrounded by double eyelashes. He cringed at the cat-like , purple ears. It definitely suited her fluffy hair , sticking out cutely ..but still.. she reminded him so much of Beerus.

"I was worried about her looks but she seems just fine. Especially her skin , it's even lighter than yours. And she might look a bit older due to her genes...do you wish to hold her?" Vados said , stretching her arms. Vegeta hesitated for a second before gathering the courage to hold his baby. He smiled a bit , she was beautiful and tiny , Making all sort of noises.

"Her name is Riana" He decided. Unbothered by Saiyan names this time. 

"As you wish."


	5. A sick joke.

Vegeta glared at the food set neatly on his bed , it looked delicious. He couldn't remember the last time he ate and was technically starving , but sill , he wanted answers not food - or did he? Vegeta wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what happened or what will happen from now on. So he ate, pathed and dressed in a black spandex-white armored suit she made for him. Speaking of Vados , the angel disappeared somewhere after mumbling something about "sending an E-mail" and "she will return as soon as he finished eating". His eyes roamed around , there wasn't any windows just a large, white door. The prince debated if he should go out but decided against it, not in the mood to deal with Champa.  
Riana was flipped on her stomach besides him, she was rather strong for a new born baby. The hybrid's Ki abnormally shifted from time to time , he swore he felt a God Ki when she wailed. Maybe she would surpass him in a few years.

The door clicked open as the angel ventured to his room. She didn't make any jabbing comment like she usually does , a sign it was time for serious matters.

He wished he didn't know.

ــــــــــــــــــــــــ

A year had passed , It certainly felt longer than that. Beerus stopped visiting Earth , and barley napped ever since. His mind wondered if his fear of being fired - or worse, executed - what put his life on hold. Being a God is a job , each job has it's own rules and he had broken the most important one of all of them. Any sexual relationship is forbidden so long it involves mortals or angels , except between God of destructions themselves which was rare. Thus once you sign to this job , you have to give up any hope of having a mate. And he did.  
Until his sick bastard of a brother ruined everything. 

It all started with their ridiculous ritual. Champa appeared out of nowhere , proposing an idea to exchange the most delicious plates they had. Beerus grinned and dismissed Whis (who was busy training Vegeta). They ate their food then scoffed at each other as usual. Nothing seemed suspicious till Champa made a vague statement about the Super Dragon Balls then flashed away with a sly smile, forcing Beerus to make the most stupid decision ever in his life. He had sent Whis alone , exactly why everything went down.

How was he supposed to know that Champa got bored of his jabs and decided it was a great idea to mingle a terrifying amount of aphrodisiacs with his food? It had never occurred to him. And it was a great idea indeed, what was better than harmlessly torturing your brother for few hours then laughing in his face about it? 

Beerus locked himself up in his room for half an hour , internally praying for Whis to come back and ride this thing off his body. It only seemed to get worse until the ancient God couldn't take it anymore. He bursted outside , destroying everything his eyes had cought and that when his hyper-sensitive nose picked on the Saiyan's scent...

He couldn't stop , the pent up sexual frustration for all the past millions of years coupled with this drug , all exploded at once , so was his power. The worst part was .. he remembered it all ; the blood , the screams , the feeling.. these memories kept playing in his dreams for months. He would wake up breathless, enraged for what he committed, yet aroused and he couldn't feel anymore disgusted with himself. He remembers being kicked off to the wall by Whis, after the realization had hit him he screamed "Rewind it!" Which Whis did instantly.  
The angel managed to save Vegeta from suffocating and dying but not preventing the whole ordeal. After all , he has been long dead when Whis arrived.

Champa who had wanted to see Beerus suffer a little stopped midway and laughed , saying "why don't you check on that idiot instead of chasing after me". Both Vados and Whis did , they expected anything but not Beerus hauling Vegeta and stripping him. Whis was the first to turn around and fly back , Vados and Champa followed shortly afterwards.

Champa demanded Vegeta to be killed, thus all evidences would disappear. It's not like this is the first time this happens. A lot of Gods screw around as long as they destroy the evidences. He felt a pang of guilt though , he didn't mean for this! He strived a little revenge , few laughs - not this. 

But Beerus refused. 

"You only care about yourself! Vegeta did nothing to deserve death" Beerus slammed his tail on the ground furiously. He was beyond enraged and Whis's advice to not making things worse was the only reason he didn't ripe Champa's head off yet. He was just digesting the fact that he literally raped Vegeta, killed him and continued raping a corpse for two minutes. Whatever he was feeling now wouldn't go away by killing Vegeta! 

"And you don't? I am not the one who fucked him dead , you are! True , that Saiyan didn't deserve what happened to him but you don't want to get fired for what you did-"

"What I did?! You mean WHAT YOU DID! It was your fault! You were the one who drugged the damned food!"

"You were the one who couldn't control yourself!" 

That's it. Beerus thrashed out , punching Champa hundreds miles away with a feral roar. He flared his aura and was about to continue beating his poor excuse of a brother into a pulp but Whis interjected, asking Champa to call it a day for now.

After a month of relative peace, Whis entered his room, revealing the hideous news. 

He wondered if Champa was right , if death was a better answer as he watched Whis holding the unconscious prince in his arms , it seems Saiyans could reproduce regardless of their gender and Vegeta was bearing a baby inside of him, so he ordered Whis to bring him here.

"What are we going to do with him, my lord" 

Beerus decided to leave this decision to Vegeta, he deserved that much. 

"Call Champa, Vegeta is staying there till he decides what to do. I am fairly sure he wouldn't want to be anywhere near me.." he paused "He will decide if he wants to keep the thing or not. Whatever he's going to choose, it's up to him."

His tone didn't leave any room for arguing. Beerus was dead serious about keeping Vegeta alive. Was it guilt? Or the incomplete bond? Whis wasn't sure but he complied nevertheless. 

He kept a close eye on the prince as Beerus demanded. His trainee surprisingly refused to abort the child and decided to be dropped on any planet, away from the Gods. Vados agreed and teleported them to planet Sadala. She built them a beautiful building not so unlike Capsule corp. And suggested visiting them to train with him instead of Whis (who was extremely salty about it).  
So far, everything looked good. Vegeta met with Cabba and the Saiyan sisters, he ended up training them to achieve Super Saiyan God. An excellent way to avoid unnecessary questions. 

Whis didn't understand Vegeta's decisions but he seemed fine ... unlike a certain God. Beerus lost his appetite and almost never had a full 8 hours of sleep this year. Depression took over his lord and he knew why. They bonded. Vegeta was in his Super Saiyan Blue form which was simply a God-like form , but the only person being affected by this bond was Beerus due to the fact that he enjoyed it , his body did at least and the bitter fact that he was a real God. Vegeta only feels this longing when he transforms into his SSG.  
Whis sighed. At this point he is no longer a servant of a God but just a depressed, sexually frustrated person. He felt bad for Vegeta, he really did..

But what choice did he have? 

ــــــــــــــــــــــــ

Beerus punched the sink , cursing whoever created this bonding bullshit - Vegeta wasn't even part of his race - let alone a God! It didn't make sense! And he wasn't going to humiliate himself and ask Whis. He wondered why someone as mighty as him had to end up this way ; stroking his erection and trying his hardest not to imagine Vegeta, the poor man doesn't deserve being on his mind , not when he is jerking himself off for god sake! After an hour or so, he stormed angrily inside his room and wore his normal uniform then sat cross legged on the snake's head. He felt Whis approaching him. 

"Lord Beerus"

"Hm?.."

"I think it's time to end this."

Oh, boy. Here we go. "End what?" He narrowed his eyes dangerously "I am not in the mood for your mind games."

"You know what I am talking about. You can't keep this up forever. Why don't you ask Vegeta to -"

Beerus snorted "Yeah , 'how 'bout round two' eh?, seriously fuck off." He leapt off , leaving Whis frowning in the air. It's been like that ever since. Always angry, always snapping at anything.

Beerus strode outside, he needed something to destroy or else he would self destruct.  
How dare him suggesting using Vegeta!  
He would never touch the prince again! Even if he had to deal with this forever! 

ــــــــــــــــــــــــ

Life on planet Sadala was extremely comfortable, it reminds him so much of home. There was a lot of Saiyans, though it was a bit confusing seeing how peaceful they were unlike his people. He would've to thank Vados sometimes for this brilliant suggestion. 

A year ago, Vegeta didn't know what to feel about the ridiculous story she'd told. The absurdity of being a side detriment. A mere consequence. He wanted to kill both of them but that desire eventually subsided when another realization sunk in , that Beerus spared his life despite being in danger himself. He recalled how horrified Beerus was when King Of All joked about firing him. Apparently, his job meant a lot to him so is his life and yet, he put that on the line for his sake.

He wouldn't lie, he was momentarily moved considering how selfish Beerus was in the past. As the conversation went by, he promised to keep Riana's identity and what happened a secret. He refused to live with Champa (besides that seemed suspicious) so he ended up here.

Riana grew up faster than Bulla, he assumed it was due to Beerus's genes and pure blooded Saiyans did grow up fast themselves. He ended up training her to control her Ki which Cabba was skeptical of. Caulifla was a bit annoying, she reminds him so much of Goku with her eagerness to learn. Kale on the other hand was more obsessed with beating him than anything. Somehow she thought he was a threat to her and was trying to hinder Caulifla's progress. She infuriated him, especially when she called him "shorty old man" he wasn't that old and definitely not that short!. If he didn't know better, he would've struck her in the face but she was the legendary super Saiyan after all.

ــــــــــــــــــــــــ

"I already said I won't be learning Ultra Bullshit!" Vegeta threw a fit of punches and kicks which was either dodged or blocked by Vados. Their training session wasn't that different than the one he had with Whis. 

"My, my , your heart grew unruly again." She smiled and dodged a double punch "You said your Style won't lead to Ultra Instinct naturally but that doesn't mean you can't find a way to learn it." Just like Beerus, she wanted to add but chose against it.

A sudden voice startled them "I wouldn't try if I was you, he is too stubborn."


End file.
